One Last Letter
by kamikaze chibi
Summary: She's in Italy. He's in Japan. They haven't met, yet they have. She moves to Japan. Determined to meet him, yet is sidetracked on her way there. Unfortunately, when she heads on her way once more, he won't be at the other end of the road to greet her.
1. Chapter 1

Kaze: Hi again everyone! Kami and I are here once again for yet another fanfic!

Kami: We should finish fanfics before starting new ones ne?

Kaze: We'll finish them eventually! Anyways, this fanfic so far is a personal favorite of mine as we are entering this fanfic into the Fanfiction Contest at Anime North!

Kami: For those who don't already know, Anime North is a huge anime convention that takes place once a year in Ontario.

Kaze: And at this convention, many anime fans will cosplay and participate in many contests. Cosplaying is the fun of making or buying a costume and then dressing up as your favourite character from an anime or game of Japanese origin!

Kami: And as usual, there is an annual Anime North Fanfic Contest! So… yeah, you get the point. We're entering this fanfic into the contest.

Kaze: So if you're wondering, then yes, we have finished this fanfic, we're just taking awfully long to post.

Kami: Anyways, once again, the main plot is by me.

Kaze: And the ideas for fillers and details are by me. And as usual, I type the fanfics.

Kamikaze Chibi: Please read and review!

* * *

Summary: She lives in Italy and she has a pen pal who lives in Japan. After years of writing, she soon falls for her distant friend. Yet destiny decided to work its magic and her father is soon offered a good job in Japan. Finally moving there, she is determined to meet her pen pal. Unfortunately, just as she was heading to her pen pal's house, she receives an unusual message on her cell phone. Deciding to head to her pen pal's house later, she heads to the train station as instructed by the message on her phone. Little did she know the next time she decides to head to her pen pal's home, he won't be there to greet her.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone, we will be starting a new activity in English class today." Started the grade three teacher. "The school has spoken to another school in Japan, and we have agreed that our students and their students will be practicing English by writing letters to each other. Each one of you will have a friend to write to. They will be your pen pals. However, we want everyone to be able to have a friend whom you can speak your thoughts to, therefore, everyone will be using a nickname to write to each other. Hopefully, this will make it more comfortable for everyone as no one else will know whom you are. You may choose your own nickname, but I will need to know each of your chosen names so that I can get each letter to the correct person later on."

"Do we get to choose who we're writing to?" asked one of the students.

"As a matter of fact, you do get to choose class. The students of Japan will be writing a letter to you guys first. When they arrive, you may choose which letter you wish to reply to." Answered the teacher.

"A nickname… What name should I use?" a blonde girl of age eight mumbled to herself later that evening. "Maybe…"

"Izumi! Time for dinner!" her mother called, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'll be right there!" Izumi replied, returning once more to her thoughts. "Maybe I should use…Zuki." She decided after a while in thought.

"Izumi!" her mother called once more.

"Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming!" she replied again, sighing as she got up and headed down the stairs.

* * *

"Class, I have some good news for you all," The teacher started, smiling. "The letters from your pen pals have arrived today! I will spread out all the letters on the table up here. Please don't remove any of the letters from the envelopes until I tell you to. Now, everyone, come pick a letter!"

There was an excited murmur from the class as the students got up from their seats and headed to the front of the classroom. Looking at the letters, she saw that the other student's nicknames were written on the envelopes. Seeing one that caught her eye, she picked it up and headed back to her seat.

"Now class, you may open the envelopes. When you are done reading the letter, start on your own letter to reply to theirs. I will be sending your letters out next Friday." The teacher told them once everyone has chosen a letter and returned to their rightful seats. "While you work, I will be calling you one by one to come up here and I will need you to tell me your nickname as well as your pen pal's nickname."

Izumi smiled, opening the envelope neatly before pulling the letter out carefully. Looking it over, she began to read:

_Hey,_

_My nickname is Fai. I am 8 years old and in Gr.3 like you. I was born here in Japan. I don't really have much of a hobby but I occasionally like to play soccer and basketball. How about you? _

_What's it like in Italy? I've never been there before. Have you been to Japan? Japan is very crowded and there are people everywhere. There are many buildings in the busier areas so many people live in apartments. I live an apartment as well. What about you? Tell me more about Italy. I'm interested._

_Write back soon,_

Fai 

She smiled as she finished reading. Pulling out a pencil and some paper, she began to write her letter.

_Hey Fai,_

_My nickname is Zuki, nice to meet you. My birthday is on May 15 and I was born in Japan too! I moved here to Italy when I was younger because my dad got a good job here. My hobbies…_

"Izumi." The teacher called, snapping her out of her concentration.

"My nickname will be Zuki and my pen pal's nickname is Fai." She told the teacher politely once she reached the teacher's desk.

* * *

_Hey Z,_

_Happy Birthday. Hope you like the present. _

She smiled, reading the first line to one of the letters again. She smiled, reading the first line to one of the letters again. He had started calling her 'Z' when he was lazy.

Pulling out her cell phone, she looked at the key chain that she had received from her best friend, Fai. It was a thin piece of metal painted metallic pink, shaped to look like a cat. He even had the name 'Zuki' engraved on one side. The small piece was then connected to a pink strap, which was now tied to the top of her cell phone.

They were now both ten years old. After the English assignment, she had started liking him. And he admits that he had started liking her. They were both happy. They had exchanged home addresses, continuing to write to each other.

Hey Fai, 

_I have the biggest news! Guess what? I'm moving to Japan! I can't wait to meet you! Don't reply to this letter, because I'll be in Japan by the time your letter arrives here in Italy! I'll find you when I get to Japan. See you soon!_

_Your best friend,_

_Zuki_

"Izumi!" her father called. "We have to go! The truck's here!"

She was moving to Japan.

"I'll be right there dad!" she replied, quickly sealing the envelope before sticking two stamps on the top right corner. Grabbing her bag and checking to make sure she didn't leave anything, she ran down the stairs.

"Give me a second daddy, I'll be right back." She told him, dashing down the street before taking a sharp turn to the left and running down that street. Quickly slipping her letter into the mailbox, she ran back up to her house, slightly panting.

"What were you doing?" her father asked skeptically, raising a brow.

"Just sending one last letter to my pen pal to tell him I'm moving." She told him.

* * *

_Hey Fai,_

_Happy birthday! You're finally ten! I hope you like the present I got you._

He smiled, reading the letter he had received nearly half a year ago. It was his birthday and she had gotten him a black wristband with the name 'Fai' stitched into it. Placing it into his black bag, he then pulled out a pencil and some paper.

_Hey Z,_

_I've got some news for you. I'm moving. We're moving into a house. It's supposed to be a lot bigger than our apartment. I'll write you a letter when I get there to let you know my new address. Write to you later, I have to pack._

_Your best friend,_

Fai 

"Come on, we have to go now." The middle aged man said to his son.

"Give me a second. I want to send one last letter to my friend before we go." His son answered, heading towards the mailbox.

* * *

"What's this? It's a letter for Zuki? There's no one here that goes by that name… it must've been a mistake." Spoke the young boy as he went through the mail that was sent to her new home.

* * *

"A letter to Fai? Whose Fai?" asked the young woman as she went through the mail that was sent to his new apartment.

* * *

Izumi sat quietly in her seat, reading one of her old letters. She was now on a plane back to Japan. Her father had been offered a well paying job there so they were moving back.

"Please put on your seatbelts, the plane will be descending in a few minutes." A female's voice spoke through the announcements.

Pulling her seatbelt on, she stuck the letters back into her bag, looking out the window as the plane landed.

"Welcome to Japan."

* * *

Kaze: A short chapter, but now we've got the main idea out.

Kami: The fanfic isn't too long itself… But maybe Kaze will make it a little longer.

Kaze: Well anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze Chibi: Sorry for taking such a long time to update! I thought I had already finished the story! I had completely forgotten that I had yet to update the next chapter! My apologies once again!

Kami Chibi:...

Kaze Chibi: Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Izumi, where are you going?" asked her mother.

"Remember that friend I've been writing to? He's supposed to live around here. I've got his address, I want to go meet him." She replied, smiling excitedly.

"Well, I need you to help unpack some stuff." Her mother told her, frowning slightly.

"Aw, can't I do that later mom? Please? I really want to meet him!" she whined once more.

"You have until 6:30 to get back here," smiled her mother teasingly, looking at her watch. "Oh, and before I forget, here's your new cell phone." Her mother spoke again, reaching into her pocket to pull out a pink coloured cell phone.

"Why do I need a new cell phone?" Izumi asked, reaching out to take it.

"We're in Japan. Calling with your old cell phone would make it a long distance call." Her mother replied.

"Thanks mom." Izumi smiled, giving her mother a hug before heading out the door. "Now where's Fai's house?" she mumbled to herself, looking at the address written on one of her old letters.

Heading to the closest store, she asked for directions to the subway station. Upon receiving her answer, she headed on her way once more before reaching the subway station a few minutes later. Bringing her head up to look at the map, she bought herself a ticket before getting onto the designated sub. It was only a few more minutes before she came to her stop, getting off briskly and heading back up to the sunlight.

"5:30." She told herself, glancing at her watch. "I've got one more hour before I need to head home."

Failing to find the correct street, she paced into another store, asking politely for directions once more. With the information she needed, she headed on her way once more, anxiety and nervousness filling her all at once, as she would finally meet her best friend.

_Ring. Ring._

A melodious tune filled her ears. Pulling out her cell phone, she looked at it. 'You have one new message' it wrote. Pressing the button to open the message, her eyes widened at the unusual words now dancing across her screen. Two choices appeared below the words. Yes or no?

After a moment of consideration, she decided. Pressing 'yes', she stared expectantly at the screen to see what would happen next.

"Head to the train station, huh?" she mumbled. "I guess I'll just visit Fai tomorrow." She thought.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're finally back!" spoke the brown haired boy incredulously as the crew stood together at the park. 

"Yeah… hard to believe isn't it Takuya?" said Junpei, the oldest of the group. "Everything's finally over. The digi-world is safe now…"

There was silence for a moment as everyone reminisced of the time they had spent together.

"We will meet up again right?" spoke the youngest child.

"Of course we will Tomoki," answered the older of the twin brothers.

"We'll keep in touch right Kouichi?" the younger of the twins asked, facing the older twin.

"Definitely. Mom will be glad to see you again Kouji." The dark haired boy smiled excitedly.

"Guys, promise me we'll all keep in touch." The only girl of the group smiled. "We've all got each other's numbers now right?"

"Yeah."

The group bid each other farewell as each headed off on their ways. Pacing her way back to the subway station, the only girl of the group checked her watch. "6:15. I better hurry. I promised mom I'd be home by 6:30!" Izumi mumbled, walking faster.

"Welcome home honey, did you find your friend?" Izumi's mother inquired curiously.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" Izumi thought, cursing to herself. "Uh… he wasn't home, so I'm going to go find him tomorrow." She lied.

"I'm afraid not Izumi, the truck's coming in to unload our furniture tomorrow and I'm going to need your help. You'll just have to find him later." Her mother told her.

Sighing, she agreed before trudging up the stairs to her bedroom. It was kind of her own fault for forgetting anyways… the whole adventure in the Digital World had taken her mind off finding her mysterious friend.

* * *

"This should be Fai's house." Mumbled the blonde haired girl, looking down at the written address and then up at the apartment again. Looking herself over to be sure she was presentable, she mustered up all her courage as she lifted one shaky hand up to ring the doorbell. 

_Ding. Dong._

After a few seconds, the door finally opened.

"Hello." Said the young woman whom had opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm here to see someone named Fai..." Izumi spoke, fidgeting nervously.

"Fai? I'm sorry, but there isn't anyone here by the name of Fai." The woman answered, frowning slightly. "Perhaps he is part of the family that used to live here? I just moved in a few days ago."

"What? Fai never told me he was moving." Izumi replied, surprise and confusion blooming across her features.

"Oh, but I did receive a letter that was supposed to be for someone named Fai. Do you want it?" she asked.

"Yes please." Izumi answered, lowering her head.

"Please wait here, I'll only be a few moments." The woman told her before giving a slight bow and running in to retrieve the letter.

Seconds later, she returned with the letter in her hands.

"Here you are." She smiled, handing the letter to Izumi. It was the letter she had written to Fai telling him she was moving to Japan.

"Thank you." Izumi replied, bowing politely before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she pondered. Her heart seemed to shatter as she walked down the streets, tears now starting to well up in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey man, you leaving?" asked one of the boys, temporarily stopping the game to face their retreating friend. 

"Yeah." The other boy answered, stuffing his belongings into his gym bag, "I've got a headache."

"Aw man, hope you feel better."

"Thanks." He muttered, slinging the bag over his shoulder before waving goodbye and heading off. "I wonder why Zuki still hasn't replied to my letter." He mumbled to himself, looking down at the black wristband he was wearing.

Pulling the wristband off, he stuck it into the front pocket of his gym bag, continuing to walk towards his new home.

* * *

"Damn! Where's my wristband!" he panicked, searching frantically through his now empty gym bag. 

"Why don't you just buy a new one?" his mother asked, clueless of the situation.

"You can't just buy a new one! That one was of sentimental value!" he retorted, "I might have dropped it on my way home! I'm going to look for it!" he told her, not waiting for a reply before he dashed out the door.

"Damn! Where is it?" he thought as he retraced his steps.

* * *

Izumi eyes widened as her eyes landed on a familiar black object lying in the middle of the street. Running up to it, she picked it up quickly, turning it around and inspecting it carefully. There was no mistake. It was the black wristband she had gotten for Fai, except now it was covered in mud and dirt. 

"He probably left it here because he didn't want it." She muttered miserably, putting the wristband into her pocket. Continuing her way down the street, it wasn't long before she saw a familiar looking boy a few meters ahead of her. Rubbing the tears away from her eyes, she walked up to him.

"Hey." She greeted, doing her best to put up a smile.

"Hey." He greeted without looking up, his eyes scanning the floor carefully.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, raising a brow at his unusual behavior.

"Looking for something." He answered curtly, continuing to scan the area with his dark eyes.

"Well, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help." She offered.

"A black wristband." He answered once again without looking up.

Her eyes widened.

"You mean this?" she asked, pulling the black object out of her pocket and handing it to him. His eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Yes! That's it! How'd you get it?" he asked quickly, reaching for the wristband.

"I found it on the ground a little ways back." She told him, hope now filling her. Could he be her pen pal?

"Is it yours?" she spoke again, determination evident in her eyes.

"Yeah." He answered, relief pouring over his features. "I got it from someone very important to me."

"Is that so?" she replied, eyes downcast. He was her pen pal. He's Fai. So he _didn't _leave it here because he didn't want it. Relief filled her once more, the pain in her heart dissipating completely.

"Should I tell him I'm Zuki? Or should I wait for a better time?" she thought, a mixture of emotions overflowing in her mind.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, seeing her distant eyes as if deep in thought.

Snapping out of her reverie, she answered quickly, "No, nothing's the matter. I-I was just thinking!" she stuttered. "Uh… I should be home now. Bye!" She quickly told him, taking off down the street.

He raised a brow at her. "Okay…"

* * *

"I still can't believe it! He' Fai!" her mind raced as she continued to run, her legs carrying her as fast as they could. "Kouji is Fai!"

* * *

Kaze Chibi: April 23rd! My birthday XD! So please, if only as a small favor send us a review! 

Kami Chibi: Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze Chibi: Back again with chapter three! It's the near end of this fanfic, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel…

Kami Chibi: You'd never get around to it.

Kaze Chibi: Hey! Who knows? I might! But I really should finish some fanfics before starting so many new ones…

Kami Chibi: Like said. You'll never get around to it. It takes you forever just to update a story.

Kaze Chibi: Well it'd help if you help type! It's a lot easier to say than do you know XD! Anyways, enough of our stupid blabbering, on with the story!

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"_Is something the matter?" he asked, seeing her distant eyes as if deep in thought._

_Snapping out of her reverie, she answered quickly, "No, nothing's the matter. I-I was just thinking!" she stuttered. "Uh… I should be home now. Bye!" She quickly told him, taking off down the street._

_He raised a brow at her. "Okay…"

* * *

_

"_I still can't believe it! He' Fai!" her mind raced as she continued to run, her legs carrying her as fast as they could. "Kouji is Fai!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"Hi honey. Home so soon? You found your friend right?" her mother asked, worriedly at her daughter's downcast manner.

Izumi nodded.

"So why the long face?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She told her mother, brushing past her to trudge up the stairs. Plopping herself down on the bed, she threw the pillow over her head.

"Izumi! Phone! Some boy is on the line for you!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"I got it!" Izumi shouted back as she picked up the white cordless phone on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izumi. It's me Takuya." A boyish voice spoke from the other end.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" she asked; forcing herself to sound as though nothing was wrong.

"Uh well… I was wondering, um…" he drifted off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Wondering what?"

"W-would you… go out to the movies with me?" he said quickly, holding his breath as he awaited her answer. Her eyes widened.

"Um… w-well… I d-don't think-" she stuttered.

"Give me a chance." He interrupted her, the usual carefree tone of his voice now replaced by a pleading voice.

"Well I guess…" she answered, still unsure.

"Great! So, see you this Saturday?" he asked, his usually cheerful voice returning.

"Sure…um… I have to go. See you Saturday." She lied.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey Izumi." The brown haired boy spoke cheerfully.

"Hey." She replied, forcing herself to smile if only a little. She was still unsure about the whole thing.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked her, reaching into his pocket to pull out some money for the tickets.

"It doesn't really matter. Anything's good. You choose." She told him, fidgeting nervously.

After paying for the tickets, the two took their seats inside the theatre waiting a few minutes before the featured movie finally came on. It was a horror film.

Izumi's hand tightened on the armrests as the scarier part of the movie played. Seeing this, Takuya placed his hand over hers, holding it comfortingly.

Her eyes widened at the sudden contact before she pulled her hand away quickly, making up an excuse.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She lied, getting out of her seat to head up the stairs. Takuya frowned but nodded.

Sighing as she reached the lady's room, Izumi strolled into the closest stall, closing the door behind her before she leaned against it.

"This isn't going to work out… it just doesn't feel right to be with him. I just don't feel the same thing I feel when I'm talking Fai." She mumbled. Then it hit her. She was in love with Fai. "He had admitted he liked me, but… as friends or more than that? However… Takuya and I… it's just not right." she debated mentally. "What should I do?"

Sighing, she finally came to her decision.

"I have to tell Takuya. I'll tell him tonight. After the movie." She told herself confidently although the butterflies had yet to leave her stomach. "I'll tell him. For sure."

* * *

"So, how was the movie? Did you like it?" Takuya asked cheerfully as they stood outside her house.

"It was okay I guess…" Izumi answered, her mind still nervous about telling him.

"So maybe we could go somewhere together again?" he asked hopefully, wearing his usual lop-sided grin. "How about-"

"Takuya." She interrupted him. "I… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked, the smile leaving as he saw the serious look in her eyes.

"I…" she drifted off. She couldn't bring herself to say it. His eyes. They were so full of hope. She couldn't ruin it for him.

"Never mind." She lied once more. But she knew she couldn't keep lying to him forever.

"Well then… how about it? The mall? Next week?" he asked, the smile returning.

"Yeah… okay." She forced herself to smile. She'll tell him next time. "Bye." She waved as she headed into her house.

Closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief before hiking up the stairs to her bedroom once more.

"This is getting so confusing!" she muttered to herself after she shut her bedroom door. "I have to tell Takuya! But what do I do about Kouji? Do I tell him? What on earth do I say? Just walk up to him and declare 'Hi I'm Zuki, your pen pal'? That wouldn't work! What do I do?" she grumbled in frustration. All this was making it very hard for her.

"Okay. Next week, I'll have to tell Takuya that we shouldn't be together. But then what do I do about Kouji?" she growled.

"Oh my god! What should I do?" she kept asking herself as she paced around her room in circles. "Should I tell him?"

"Who's him?" her mother asked skeptically, prodding her head into Izumi's room through the slightly opened door.

"Kouji!" she answered unconsciously, still unaware of her mother's presence as she continued to pace around the room

"Whose Kouji?" her mother asked again, now opening to door fully to observe her daughter's strange behavior.

"My pen pal!" Izumi answered, once again still oblivious to her surroundings.

"What do you want to tell him?"

"That I'm Zuki, he's my pen pal and that I-" she rambled before her eyes finally widened with realization. "Mom! Go away!" she screamed; throwing the closest object she could grab at the retreating figure as well as the now closing door.

"I want to tell him that I'm Zuki, he's Fai and that I… I love him." She whispered.

Letting out another sigh, before her eyes flared with determination once more, her hand curling into a fist.

"Okay then, I'll call Kouji out to meet him somewhere. I'll bring all the letters I got from him. Then I'll show him the letters, let him know I'm Zuki. Then I just go out and tell him I'm Zuki and I know he's Fai." She listed to herself slowly.

Walking to her bag to pull out her old cell phone, she untied the key chain that Fai had given her. Pulling the knot loose, she slid it off easily before pulling out her new cell phone and tying the key chain to the top of it.

"I'll tell Kouji. I'm not going to mess up this time."

* * *

"Here, let me help you." Takuya offered, taking the one and only bag from Izumi's hands. They were just about to leave the mall.

"No it's fine." She insisted, pulling harder onto the bag, causing him to release his grip, frowning.

"Well then I'll walk you home." He offered again, the determination in his eyes seeming to be endless.

"You don't have to Takuya, I'll be fine." She rejected again, doing her best to sound polite as she did so.

"But I insist! Besides, it's getting dark." He smiled again.

Sighing, she gave in, allowing him to walk with her as they strolled back to her place.

After minutes of walking in complete silence, they turned down her street, taking only a few more paces before they came upon her front lawn.

"Thanks for walking me." She told him, working hard to force a smile.

"It's no problem. I have to head home now. I'll call you later." He told her, turning to leave. She was just about to call for him to wait when he decided to turn around, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before muttering 'bye' and turning to leave once more.

Her eyes widened at his sudden gesture of appreciation, leaving her shocked and unable to respond or call to him as he sauntered off her front steps and down the street.

"Oh no." she thought, panicking. "Now it'll be even harder for me to tell him!" she mentally screamed. There was too much on her mind. She had to cool off.

Quickly pulling out her keys and unlocking the front door, she threw her bag into the house before locking the door once more and running down the front steps. Sprinting the rest of her way to the park, she sat down on one of the swings, kicking her legs slightly to rock with the rhythms of the trees as the wind blew against them.

Looking up to the sky, she stared at the few stars that were visible tonight. The stars almost seemed to glow.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone to look at the small key chain tied to it. A beam from the street light behind her shot off the small metal piece, making it look as though it was glowing, just as the stars were.

"It's been three whole weeks! Why hasn't Zuki replied to my letter?" thought the dark haired boy. Getting up and out of his sitting position, he wandered down the stairs, heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going Kouji? It's late!" his stepmother called to him.

"I'll be back in a while. I need to go somewhere." He told her, strolling out the door before closing it behind him.

Making his way down the road, he took a few random turns before finding himself at the entrance of the local park. Deciding to go elsewhere, he proceeded to walk past it until his midnight blue eyes caught sight of a small light. Curious as to what it was, he followed the source of it to find himself looking at a familiar figure, sitting on the park swings. In her hands was a very familiar looking item, it seeming to glow against the streetlight behind it.

His eyes widened in realization as it finally registered in his mind what the item was.

It was a key chain.

A small metal piece, painted pink.

And it was shaped like a cat.

* * *

Kaze Chibi: Kami Chibi isn't even here anymore… anyways, that's the third chapter! How was it? It's getting sort of corny isn't it? Takuya was so out of character here… but I couldn't think of a better way to put it… so here it is anyway XD. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaze Chibi: I'm SO sorry for taking such a long time to update! Everything was all hectic for a while with final projects and exams and everything... and I've been typing up like dozens of new kouzumi fanfics XD! However, since none of them are fully written nor edited, I probably will take a while to post them all...

Kami Chibi: ... but you've finished this chapter a long time ago! You could've posted earlier...

Kaze Chibi: I know... but I had to get it edited!

Kami Chibi: You told me you _already_ edited it months ago.

Kaze Chibi: Hush! ...The readers don't need to know that!

Kami Chibi: Too late.

Kaze Chibi: ... Sorry guys... I guess I was just being really lazy with the updating xP... anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last time_**

_His eyes widened in realization as it finally registered in his mind what the item was. _

_It was a key chain. _

_A small metal piece, painted pink._

_And it was shaped like a cat. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The one he had gotten for Zuki some ways ago. He stood there in shock, unable to move for a moment before he finally snapped back to reality, backing away slowly. Unfortunately for him, his foot chose to give him away as he stepped on a twig, causing the girl's head to shoot up and stare at him with widened eyes.

"Kouji! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice

"I-I was just- I have to go!" he stuttered before turning around and quickly walking away as though nothing had happened.

"What's wrong with me!" he screamed at himself mentally. "Why can't I talk to her?"

He slowed down his pace once he was out of the park, releasing a sigh of relief. However, thought still remained in his mind.

"Is she Zuki? But I thought Zuki was in Italy! Izumi did say she was from Italy…" he drifted off. "If she _is_ Zuki, then she would've known I was Fai after she found my wristband! If she knew though, why wouldn't she tell me?" his mind raced. "But if she's not Zuki, how did she get that key chain?" his mind continued to ramble. Gods this was confusing.

"Oh my god. Did Kouji see the key chain? Does he know I'm Zuki?" she thought, both her mind and her heart racing. "He did freak out and leave… or maybe he was just in a rush to be somewhere… but where could he go this late at night?"

* * *

"Hey Izumi!" A familiar voice spoke on the other end of the phone. 

"Hey Kouichi. What's up?" she asked absentmindedly with the cordless phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she fumbled around to make herself a lunch.

"I was just thinking-" he started.

"AH!" a shout sounded from her end of the line as she dropped a fork, causing a chain reaction as she jumped, dropping the phone and the food she was preparing.

"Izumi! Are you okay?" Kouichi's worried voice shouted into the phone as the sounds reached his ear.

Scrambling to clean up the mess, she quickly picked up the phone, muttering a quick 'I'm okay' and an apology for worrying him.

"Are you busy or something? If so, I could call back later and-"

"No, it's fine Kouichi." She interrupted. "I was just making something… what was it you wanted to say?" she changed the topic.

"Well, I was just calling to see if you were busy this weekend. Takuya and I just decided we would try to get the gang together for some sort of activity." He told her.

"Oh, well it would be nice seeing everyone again. When and where are we going?" she asked, once again the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she attempted cleaning up the mess on her floor.

"We were thinking this Sunday. We could go bowling or something. Or perhaps go skating. Which would you prefer?"

"I'd say skating. I've never really been one to be good at bowling." Izumi answered, smiling sheepishly. Kouichi laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not good at bowling either. But where could we go skating?" he asked again, this time his voice seeming to be deep in thought.

"I heard that there's a skating rink opening at that new mall a few blocks down from Takuya's place. We could go there." Izumi suggested.

"Well okay then, I'll tell Takuya. So how about we meet at my place this Sunday? Say, about 12:30?"

"Sure. See you then." She replied.

"See you." They exchanged their goodbyes before finally hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Izumi-chan." A voice greeted as she entered Kouichi's small apartment. Izumi sweat dropped. Why does he keep calling her that? 

"Hey Junpei." She answered, pretending not to care about the honorific he had added once again to the end of her name. "I'm not the last one here am I?" she asked looking around as she dropped her pink bag on the floor beside her.

"Nope. Takuya's still not here yet." Kouichi's voice answered. He was sitting on the couch beside Junpei.

"The goggle-head's always late." His twin added on, who was standing beside the couch and next to his mirror image with a black bag slung over one shoulder.

"Kouji doesn't seem to be acting differently." Izumi thought. "So maybe he didn't see the key chain the other night." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Izumi-nee-chan?" The youngest boy spoke standing.

"Nothing Tomoki. I didn't say anything!" Izumi answered, waving her hands in a dismissing manner. The others seemed to raise a brow at her behavior, but said nothing.

"She's acting strangely today." Kouji thought. Releasing a sigh, a thought resurfaced once more. "Is she Zuki?"

Looking around, Izumi noticed that Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki didn't have a bag like she and Kouji did.

"Are you guys renting skates from the arena?" she asked, facing Kouichi.

"Yeah. I don't skate often, so I don't have a pair of my own." He answered. "But you skate occasionally right Kouji?'

His twin nodded.

_Ding. Dong._

"You're late." Kouji stated simply, as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Sorry." the auburn haired boy muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Takuya-niichan!" yelled the youngest boy, launching himself at his 'brother' and supposed idol to give him a hug.

"Hey, hey Tomoki. Long time no see." The elder boy laughed, ruffling the younger one's messy brown hair. Tomoki wasn't wearing his usual orange hat. "So we ready to go?" the leader asked, looking around at everybody. Seeing no objections, he opened the door.

"Well then let's go!" he spoke, pulling his red sports bag onto his back before strolling out the door.

After a while of walking, the gang finally arrived at the large mall. Finally reaching the arena on the second floor, they lined up to rent three pairs of skates for Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki.

Receiving their skates minutes later, the gang sat down, each tying their own skates before getting up and waiting for the others.

"Hurry up Junpei!" Takuya's voice spoke. Everybody had their skates on and were all standing at the edge of the ice, waiting for him.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" the older boy retorted, scrambling in a futile attempt to get his skates done. After a few minutes of useless struggling, Izumi let out a sigh before walking over and tying his laces for him, leaving him blushing in embarrassment.

Finally getting onto the ice, the leader zoomed off on his skates before falling suddenly, seeming to be familiar with the sport yet not too great at it. Kouji stepped into the rink next, gliding across the arena without any trouble at all. Tomoki was after him, scrambling to stay standing on the slippery surface. Izumi got on next, skating smoothly across the ice as though she had done it many times. Kouichi and Junpei were the last to enter, the dark haired boy gliding slowly but steadily as the older boy slipped upon entering the rink.

"It seems Takuya, Izumi and my brother are good at this sport." Kouichi complimented. Typical. His twin never was particularly bad at anything. Except at cooking. Takuya had told him what happened in the Digi-world when they were trying to make burgers. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Junpei and Tomoki waved as they turned to head towards one of the mall's exits. They both had to head home. 

"I have to be going as well." Kouichi spoke next, starting to walk in the direction another exit. "See you guys another time!"

"My exit's that way." Kouji pointed out next, "I should be leaving as well. Bye." He spoke before turning a corner to leave.

"Bye!" Takuya waved to their retreating friends before turning to face Izumi. "Well? You're leaving too right? I'll walk you home." He offered.

His offer didn't go unheard by Kouji's sharp ears as he turned back to look around the corner. Observing quietly, he tried not to make himself visible.

There was a sigh from Izumi before she finally answered him.

"Takuya… look, I just don't feel the way I'm supposed to when I'm with you… I'm sorry. We shouldn't be together…" she told him, averting her eyes.

There was a soft chuckle, causing her to look up, surprised.

"I understand." Takuya spoke, smiling sadly. "I- I have to go." He told her, turning to leave.

"Wait Takuya!" Izumi quickly called to him, grabbing his wrist and turning him to face her. "Please, don't feel bad. Our relationship, it's more of a brother and sister one. So let's keep it that way. Okay?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah..." He replied, smiling slightly. "Just give me some time. I'll be okay." He told her before pulling his arm away and turning to leave.

Releasing a deep sigh, Izumi lowered her gaze, turning to leave, heading towards Kouji's direction.

Quickly seeing this, Kouji turned around and walked away, pretending as though he had seen nothing.

"Kouji!" Izumi's voice called, causing him to stop and turn around. She was walking towards him now, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I thought you were leaving?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"I just felt like walking around a little more before heading home." He lied.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked again, looking at him.

"If you want." He replied, not really caring. Taking that as a 'yes', Izumi proceeded to walk beside him, the two walking in complete silence before Kouji finally gathered the courage to speak again.

"I saw what happened between you and Takuya just now." He spoke softly. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Everyone's always thought you liked Takuya." He told her. She smiled softly.

"Maybe now's the time to tell Kouji." she thought before letting out a sigh. "Then I'll know for sure if he's Fai or not."

"The one I love… it's a long story. It started off years ago as an English assignment. We were writing letters to each other as pen pals with nicknames. We soon became best friends and before I knew it, I had fallen for him. We kept in touch even after the assignment and we were writing to each other until we lost contact about a month ago. His nickname was Fai. I never found out what his real name was." She spoke honestly, averting Kouji's gaze.

Kouji's eyes widened at her statement. She was Zuki! Did she know he was Fai? She was just trying to get him to admit it first right? Well two can play at that game.

"It's funny how my case seems ironically similar. I had a pen pal whom I had fallen for as well. We also started off as an English assignment, but kept in touch afterwards. She was nicknamed 'Zuki' and like you, her real name is still a mystery to me." He told her.

The two stopped walking. Turning to face each other but neither said anything. After a moment of silence, the two spoke up at the same time.

"I know you're Fai."

"I know you're Zuki."

The two blinked at each other's outburst before smiling.

"Why didn't you reply my letter?" Kouji asked, pulling Izumi into an embrace, not seeming to care that they were in the middle of a mall.

"What letter? I moved here to Japan, and I had sent you a letter telling you I'd be coming. But when I got to your house, some lady said you had moved. I was so scared I'd never hear from you again!" she cried, hugging the dark haired boy back.

"You'll never stop hearing from me." He grinned, pulling out their hug to wrap an arm around her shoulder before both proceeded to walk through the brightly lit mall.

"Well then keep talking. I still haven't heard the three words I've been waiting to hear." She retorted, slapping his arm playfully. He smirked.

"What could the three words be?" he asked sarcastically. She frowned before flipping his arm off her shoulder and turning away, pretending to be angry.

"Alright, alright, I'll say it." He chuckled. At that, she turned around to face him, her eyes full of hope.

"I love you, Zuki." He spoke, blushing madly as he suddenly found his blue and white trainers very interesting to stare at.

She squealed, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck before answering happily, "I love you too Fai!"

* * *

"Is something wrong?" a male voice asked her worriedly. 

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." She told him, her eyes distant as she sat quietly on the couch.

"Thinking about what?" he asked again, sitting down beside her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Just remembering how we first met." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That was before we went to the Digital World…" he spoke, memories flashing back into his mind.

"Yeah. Before the Digi-World…" she drifted off, still deep in thought.

"It took us a while before we finally met as Zuki and Fai, remember?" he inquired subconsciously.

She nodded. "Things can be so ironic sometimes."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Both their thoughts were interrupted as a young girl with navy blue hair and aquamarine eyes ran to them, climbing playfully onto her mother's lap, a teddy bear dangling limply from one of her arms.

"Hey wait up!" a young boy's voice called after the little girl, his smile widening as he caught sight of her on their mother's lap. He quickly ran over, scrambling to climb onto their father's lap.

"Tag, you're it!" the young boy spoke, tapping his sister on the arm before pulling away quickly so she couldn't tag him back.

The two adults chuckled. Each wrapping an arm around the kids, the mother leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder, smiling at the scene before her. He then turned, planting a soft kiss on his wife's forehead before he smiled as well.

"Eww!" the kids chorused as they witnessed their parents' small action of adoration, the two scuttling quickly out of their parent's laps before they ran upstairs to resume their game of tag.

The parents shook their heads, smiling. "Kids these days."

Bring up an arm, the father wrapped an arm around his wife, causing her to she snuggle closer to him.

"I love you Kouji."

"I love you Izumi."

* * *

Kaze Chibi: Was it a crappy ending? Good? Bad? Please tell! The more errors you point out, the better the stories you'll get to read in the future! 

Kami Chibi: ...I sort of found the ending rather corny too if anyone out there thinks so...

Kaze Chibi: Awww but I'd thought it'd be cute! Anyway, please review! Maybe I'll write a sequel...


End file.
